The Past Returns
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: What happens when your brother's old girlfriend show up and she isn't alone? Do you help her or leave it alone? Wrote in 2002
1. The Past Returns

The Past Returns

By: Silverwolf

Jeff, Matt, Adam

Matt narrates

I stood in the hallway when I saw her. *What the hell is Rain doing here* I thought. She hadn't been around in three year. Rain and Jeff had once been lovers. She left one day never to return. I looked at her. Her face covered in tears and showing a black eye. "What happened Rain?" "Matt, I know you have some resentment towards me after leaving Jeff, but I was scared." I looked at her convinced that I shouldn't even bother, but I couldn't leave her standing there with those pleading eyes. "What do you want Rain?" "I was living with a friend, but he kicked me out. I don't have any other place to go. Matt I don't want to lose my son." "Son?" Rain took hold of my wrist and took me out of the building to an old, beat up car. I looked in the back seat and saw the sleeping child. She looked at me; "I was terrified three years ago so I ran." I looked at Rain, "how old is he?' She looked at me with tears in her eyes, "three." I told her to bring him into the building and I see what could be done. Rain woke him and took his hand. "Hun, this is Matt. He's going to try to help us out, okay?" he walked with her. She picked him up and walked along next to me. I eyed his blonde hair. It hung slightly long.

He looked at me, but didn't say anything. "Rain, you know something?" "What?" "He's alittle scrawny for three." "So your brother's alittle scrawny for twenty-five." "What's his name?" "Jeffrey," she sated without looking my way. I took him with me to get something to eat. I watched him eat what I gave greedily. Rain was quiet.

Rain finally breaks the silence. "Matt, I know you're still angry with me. I didn't know where else to go." I looked at her; " I don't know what to say to you. I know that you need to get a place for the boy before we talk.

Adam walks over, "hey man who's your friend." "Rain and we aren't friends. Hey Adam can you take her son to meet some of the guys while I talk with his mother. Adam takes Jeffrey down the hall. "I'm sorry Matt. I'm desperate, My friend and I got into a fight. He hit me and kicked me out. Also he knows that he doesn't to help me because Jeffrey isn't his." "Do you know who his father is?" "Yes." *He's here in the building* Rain thought. "My son was born a day before his father; August thirtieth." Suspicion was starting to set in. "What is it you need Rain?" "A place to stay. A chance to talk to his father." "Does his father know about him?" "No, I left when I found out." My suspicions were running wild. "Is this the reason you left Jeff?" "What do you mean?" "Rain, talk to me." "I was scared when I found out. He was twenty-two and I was twenty-one. He wouldn't have been able to support me or the baby." Before I could ask another question Jeffrey came running excitedly back to Rain. "Mommy, mommy! I saw daddy!" I looked at her, "what is he talking about?" "Seeing his father." "Who?" "I don't want to say." "Who?" "Jeff," she states with tears pouring down her face. "Jeff is his father?" "Yes!"

Rain picks up her son and begins to walk away. I'm still shocked as she disappears from sight. She avoids Jeff completely.


	2. Holding On

Holding On

By Silverwolf

Sequel to The Past Returns

Jeff and Matt

Matt narrates

I never knew that he still loved Rain until I said her name. It was like everything he felt was buried until I said her name. It was like everything he felt came to face. Jeff didn't say anything about Rain to me he just went into his bedroom and shut the door. I didn't bother with telling him about her son. Besides I didn't really know if the boy was his.

After an hour I watched Jeff appeared from his room. I looked at me, "do you know where she is? Matt if you do please tell me." "Jeff I saw her two weeks ago. I don't know where she is." I could see he still loved her beneath his growing frustration.

The phone rings and Jeff picks it up. I'm listening as Jeff speaks. "Hello." Silence. "Hello?" Jeff hangs up the phone, "must have been a wrong number." I don't say anything even though I have an idea who it was.

Jeff heads to his house and I decide to stay at my dad's for the night. The phone rings and I pick it up. "Hello." "Matt it's Rain." "You called before?" "Yeah' but I just couldn't…" I cut her off, "you have feelings there still. He does also. Rain he still loves you!" "I thought he might. I need your help." "Where are you?" "At a small hotel nearby. I can't risk you coming to get me so, can I come there?" "How?" "I called a taxi. I have what I was able to get my hands on when he threw me out." His sister said she would bring the rest of the stuff to me whenever I get settled in somewhere." "Come here. I'll be waiting for you."

It only took moment for Rain to arrive. I open the door and allow Rain to enter. I grab the two bags sitting by the door. Rain stands in the doorway holding a chain hooked to a Rottie. Rain steps back as I step through the door.

I look at dad who watches in interest. "Dad, this is Rain. She's in a lot of trouble." He looks towards Rain and her son and then towards me. Matthew, it's fine the girl can stay." "She just needs a place to sleep. Can she and her son stay in Jeff's room." My dad studies the fading bruises near her cheek and the new bruise forming along her jawbone. "Yeah that seems like a plan." I take her to Jeff's room. She gives me a nervous look as she steps into the room. "Don't worry he's not in there. He just grew up in the room." She takes the Rottie off of its chain. "Jessie sit." The dog complies. "If you need anything just ask." I state as I leave allowing for Rain and her son to settle in.

As I pass through the hall my father calls. I want to say thank you." His green eyes glisten as I look at him. I stare at him for a few moments. He lowers his head; "you seem to realize something." "It's just you remind me so much of my brother." "Duh! Did you think that my mother was kidding? Sometimes I think she misses him so much that she can't help the sadness she feels when she looks at me." "You're one smart little character." "Yeah it helps. Are you still angry at my mother?" "Not any longer. I 'm trying to see if I can fix her mistake." He sat on my bed. He seemed to be deep in thought. "I have an idea." I look at him, "you think that you can put them back together." "Of course." "Is he going to be stopping by?" He disappears for only a moment. When he returns I answer his question, "tomorrow." "Give him this. Then bring him here." I took the folded papers from his hand. I opened it. It was a letter from Rain to Jeff. It explained why she left and held an apology. I t also told of their beautiful son. "Please help my mama." The child leaves after stating his plea.

The next morning I went over to Jeff's place. I told him I had something important to give him. Then I took the letter from my pocket and placed it in his hands. "What's this?" "A letter from Rain." Jeff sits down in the kitchen. I didn't bother my brother as he read every detail. Jeff went back into the hall where I stood. "She didn't leave because she didn't love me. She left because she feared of me discovering her pregnancy. She didn't know if I would want my child. Matt, you have to help me find her. There isn't a day in my life that she doesn't come to mind. Please Matt help me find her." He made his request with tears in his eyes. "Get yourself ready to go to dad's. I think you'll want to hurry there's someone waiting for you."


	3. The Meeting

The Meeting

By Silverwolf

Sequel to Holding On

Matt, Jeff

Matt narrates

As Jeff gets ready I call dad. I told him about Jeffrey. He told me how he already had that feeling when he saw the boy. I ask him to take Jeffrey and the dog to my room and tell Jeffrey to stay there until I come get him. Dad follows through with my request.

I drive Jeff over to dad's place. We arrive there and dad whispers to me that Rain is still sleeping. I watch Jeff kick off his shoes at the door. "Who's waiting for me?" I don't say anything as I lead Jeff to the door of hid room. "Enter and you shall see." Jeff opens the door with shaking hands. He sees Rain asleep in the bed and lies down behind her. He doesn't allow for his body to touch her for the fear that if he wakes her she will run again. Jeff talks low to her hoping that she is listening. "I understand everything now. I want you to know that you're still my everything. I love you throughout my heart and soul."

I watch but don't say anything Rain smiles in her sleep, "Jeff?" She starts to wake. Her voice is low as she speaks again, "Jef is that you?" "The one and only," he whispers. "I love you. I was terrified. It was stupid." I realize that she thinks that it was part of her dream, but she's completely awake now. "I know you were scared," he states as she turns towards the sound. She is now lying face-to-face with my brother. Neither of them speaks. She slides herself close to him and he embraces her. I watch her close her eyes as if to say a silent prayer.

I walked away quietly to retrieve Rain's son. I thought *no that's not right; my nephew; their son. Yeah that sounds better. *

Jeffrey sat on the bed. "Come on let's go see your dad." As he steps into the hall my father stands watching. "We're gonna be helping to plan a wedding soon." I laugh, "don't you think your jumping ahead too quickly." He looks back into the room, "not at all." I take Jeffrey towards the door. Jeffrey stands watching as Rain glances towards the door. Jeff's arms are around her waist. Rain smiles, "I have to tell you something." Jeff looks at the child standing in the doorway with a dog. "I would like for you to meet…" Jeff cuts her off, "my son." Jeffrey runs into the room and climbs on the bed. "I knew it would work," He whispers. Jeff looks at him, "what made you believe that this would work?" He boldly looks at Jeff. "Mom left you. She always regretted it too because she loves you more than anything." Jeff slid an arm around him. "So this scheme was your doing." "Well Matt helped." Jeff starts laughing.


End file.
